


Snowfluff

by orphan_account



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, My dirty ass will be writing this book..., Sex, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blocky needed something or someone to cure his boredom.
Relationships: Blocky/Snowball
Kudos: 18





	Snowfluff

**Author's Note:**

> My first NSFW on here... Hope you like it..?

Blocky entered Gelatin's Steakhouse. It was late at night so no one was really here except for him. He sat down on the red bar stool then drink root beer that was conveniently left on the table in front of him. Blocky was a little pissed that Gelatin doesn't have any alcoholic drinks here as he likes to keep things _family friendly_ so the best he could get was root beer.

-

Blocky kept his eyes on the ticking clock. The air was filled with silence and had a light breeze to it. Blocky grabbed onto his head then groaned, he wish something interesting could distract him from his boredom. He flinched a little as he heard the doors behind him swung open. He spun around on the bar stool to see who it was. It was a large male with a light blue shirt and white hair with black pants. Blocky facepalmed as he wasn't in the mood to see him again.

 **Snowball:** Hello _weakling_

Blocky groaned at his comment, he was no weakling as he was much stronger then him but he didn't felt like arguing.

 **Blocky:** What do _you_ want?

 **Snowball:** Just came here to get a drink, didn't know I'll meet anyone here

Snowball said as he walked towards the bar table and sat next to Blocky. Blocky rolled his eyes and decided not to pay much attention to him. 

-

It's been a few minutes and neither of them talked. Blocky wanted Snowball to insult him more so this awkward silence could end! Blocky turned his head to look at Snowball. The male was tapping his fingers on the table, I guess he too was also bored. 

Blocky can't help but smile a little as he gazed more at Snowball. He looked... much cuter up close. Blocky faintly blushed then looked down to see a noticeable bulge in his pants. Was he getting an erection? No no no! He didn't like Snowball or anything! 

Blocky was freaking out, he didn't know what to do. He froze as Snowball stared at him with his eyebrow raised. 

**Snowball:** Something wrong? You're acting weirder then usual...

 **Blocky:** _*growls*_ I'm fine...! 

Snowball curiously looked under the table as he noticed Blocky's hand was under there. He saw Blocky was covering his crotch. Snowball gently moved Blocky's hand out of the way so he could examine it.

-

Snowball was shocked as he saw the bulge Blocky was covering, damn it was huge. Smirking, Snowball gently ran his finger on Blocky's bulge. Blocky squeaked a bit then quickly covered his mouth, he wasn't going to look weak and soft in front of Snowball.

 **Snowball:** What made you so aroused?

Blocky blushed, he wasn't going to answer that question. Snowball grabbed Blocky's shoulders then pulled him into a kiss. It was a sloppy one and it was getting pretty intense as Snowball slowly slipped his tongue into Blocky's mouth, which Blocky didn't mind at all as he wanted this. Blocky happily returned the kiss then Snowball slowly broke away with a string of saliva connected to his tongue to Blocky's lips.

-

 **Snowball:** Hehe.... Cute~

Snowball saw how flustered Blocky's face looked. Snowball never been up to Blocky this close before, he did looked rather cute. Snowball slowly pulled Blocky's red hoodie jacket off of him. Blocky squirmed and manage to get the thing off, Blocky was just wearing a white loose T-shirt. Snowball whistled as he saw how buff Blocky looked, well not as buff as him but he was a close second. 

**Snowball:** Care to take this a bit... _further..?_

Blocky raised an eyebrow, wondering what did he meant. Snowball unbuckled Blocky's belt and pants. He saw he was wearing red boxers and his dick looked even more noticeable now that the pants where off and he was just wearing his boxers.

Snowball smirked as he saw it was covered with precum. Snowball felt his own cock was starting to erect too. 

_Shit... I guess I better start doing it.._ Snowball thought then he took out some lube.

 **Blocky:** Where'd you even get lube?

 **Snowball:** I keep it with me at times like this. This is my first time being able to use it~

Snowball pulled down his own pants and revealed his blue boxers. He slowly took his dick out from his boxers and it was only exposing his cock. It was already wet and it was huge!

 **Blocky:** _*whispers*_ Damn....

Snowball poured the lube onto his hand then started to rub his erect. Blocky watched in amazement at it, he can't believe he was going to _do it_ with Snowball..!

Snowball was now ready for the foreplay. 

**Snowball:** Ready to be the sub?~

 **Blocky:** Shut up... 

Blocky got up from the bar stool then put his hands onto the table, lowering his boxers for Snowball.

 **Blocky:** Ready when yo- oh..!

Snowball was ready as he started to enter Blocky. He started thrusting, Snowball's face was looking a little red and he was softly panting. Blocky however was a total mess as he was already moaning Snowball's name. Blocky's legs started to tremble as he was getting tired already but he still tried to stay strong, showing what a powerful sub he can be.

-

 **Blocky:** I-I think.. I-I'm gon-

 **Snowball:** Already...?

 **Blocky:** You've been going at it for... 45 minutes...

Snowball growled as he wanted to hurry up and finish this. He gently bite down on Blocky's neck while still thrusting inside him. Blocky squeaked a little from surprise.

 **Blocky:** Oh Snowball...~

Snowball smirked as he heard him moaning. Snowball reached down and started to vigorously stroke his cock.

 **Snowball:** You're pretty cute when you moan....~

 **Blocky:** S-shu-GAH!!!

Blocky came and Blocky looked down to see the cum on Snowballs hand. Snowball listened to Blocky breathing heavily. Snowball groaned as he gave one last thrust then came inside Blocky. The two of them where a hot mess. Snowball slowly took his cock out from inside Blocky.

 **Blocky:** Fuuuck.... That was some good foreplay....

 **Snowball:** For a weak sub... You weren't half bad~

 **Blocky:** _*rolls eyes*_ I'm not even weak.... _Snowfluff_

Snowball growled as he didn't like to be called names that means _weak._

 **Blocky:** I'll show you how strong I am once I wreck you tomorrow night~

 **Snowball:** Can't wait to see what you have for me~

* * *

The two of them kissed each other. Lucky for them no other people had walked in on them.


End file.
